Irina
by Aurora20
Summary: I'm not a good writter and the story is kind of out there I've added from before but enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These are not my characters or at least some of them aren't

Okay this is an Irina story but it adds character and goes more in to her life but differently, just differently. She has a younger sister who really isn't young just you know in her forties-whatever anyway her name is Aurora ( not me just the same name ) and they are/were very close. She is married to Rhett and has three daughters twins Alesk and Ari and another daughter Angel. She has another sister Emilka who is Emily from the Gilmore Girls but if you don't watch that she's married to Richard and has a daughter Lorelai and grand-daughter Rory. And not to the complex part that isn't really realistic but hey- anyway her mom is Anastasia –czarina of Russia- yeah I know what your thinking but hang in there with me. The whole over throwing of Nicholas is just being pushed up and Anastasia lived and took over after Stalin died. So that's it, I'm not sure how this is going to go but bear with me.

" Aurora," Irina said surprised. She stood up and walked over to the glass, smiling. Her baby sister looked exactly the same, long blonde hair and dark green eyes. A sexy outfit that was fit for a twenty year old not someone in there forties but because she looked like she was still twenty it didn't make much of a difference. The only thing different about her was the expression on her face. Aurora had always been cheerful and happy but at the moment her face was as dark as Sydney and Jack's had been when they visited her.

" Hello. Nice cell. It looks familiar. That's right! I saw it in Hanniball." Her face lightening with fake recognition.

" Don't be hateful. It's not you."

" Not me? You'd know what me is?"

" I know you. I always have. I know you better than anyone else for sure."

" Well then you should know how much I hate you."

" You don't hate me. You could never hate me." Irina said smiling.

" You're right I don't hate you I despise you, you selfish, evil, manipulative, bitch." Aurora spat the words out like toxin as she glared at Irina.

" You abandoned me and your family. You left Jack to be a hallow workaholic. Do you have any idea how devastated he was when you "died"? He wouldn't talk to anyone for days. After you left the old Jack Bristow left with you leaving only an empty outside. Sydney- you abandoned your own daughter leaving her with a distant father and desperate want for a mother and confusion about why hers was gone. A question I couldn't answer because I was to devastated about losing the only person in the entire world I could talk to and depend on and the fact that my marriage was falling apart, I wasn't exactly the best help. Do you have any idea what I was going through back then? You left me when I needed you most. Rhett left me, my girls wanted him, and I had to keep looking out for mom, as always, and then to add Jack and Sydney on top of that! Not only that but what about Mom? Did you think about her?" 

" Our mother? Of all the people I thought about hurting when I left she wasn't one of them." Irina said chuckling lightly thinking about her mother.

" I know mom is self-absorbed and self serving and flaky and irresponsible and crazy but you know what she was devastated when you quote on quote died. She couldn't talk, think or look at a picture of you without getting upset... in her own way. And for what so you could go work with the people who killed our father!"

" Rory-"

" Don't Rory me! The KGB killed our father and you know it. Not only do you know it but you were the reason they killed him!"

" Aurora I was tricked in to joining the KGB and you know it. I believed that I was helping – _my_ country" A vicious grin came across her face as she said the last words, she loved her sister and didn't like fighting her but Aurora was testing her nerves.

" I'm as much of a Russian as you are!"

" Really?" Irina shot back," When was the last time you went to Russia? Or spoke Russian?"

" My girls are Russian citizens, Sydney isn't. My girls know Russian. Do you even know if Sydney does?"

" Stop. I'm sorry you're just a good a Russian as I am. Better. Now what's really wrong?" Irina asked seriously, as arguing with Aurora lost amusement.

" You left me. Do you know how hurt I was when I was told you died? You were my sister, my idol. The person I wanted to be. I love you more than anyone needed you more than anyone and then you were gone. I didn't even get to say good-bye." Aurora said tears running down her face. " I'd wake up and pick up the phone to call you and then remember that I couldn't. And then I got a phone call saying that you were alive and I was swarmed with hundreds of emotions relief and happiness and then confusion, anger and disappointment. I looked up to you and admired you because you were amazing and everything I ever wanted to be. Like a mother to me when we were kids. I remember when I had bad dreams you'd come in and check the room for monsters and then you'd stay in my room and sleep in the bed with me because I'd still be scared. You know after a while I stopped having nightmare and would fake them just to be by you because even if I didn't see monsters I was still afraid and you'd make my fears go away."

Irina stood at the other side watching Aurora and remembered the nights she's slept in the room to protect her baby sister. She smiled at the memory as guilt tugged at her heart.

" I can't believe that the same person that protected me from monsters is you, a federal prisoner and crime lord."

" I'm sorry I hurt you. But I know that you know that I'm not the evil person everyone believes I am and Rory I left because of Dad. They killed him because I wanted out. They killed him to show me that I couldn't, they would have done the same to Jack, possibly even you and _Mother._ I didn't have a choice."

" I know." Aurora said sticking out her tongue and smiling reluctantly because as much as she wanted to she couldn't be mad at Irina no matter how much she wanted to." I hate you so much."

" That's the Rory I know. Now take a seat."


	2. Chapter 2 Mother

" Look at this place. I can't believe you voluntarily let yourself be locked up in here."

" I've been in worse places."

Irina sat down and smiled. She was glad that Aurora wasn't mad and talking to her since no one else was. "How's our darling mother?"

" Mom? She's - the same."

" Does she know that I'm alive?" 

" Oh yeah. I told her and she- well burned all your pictures, cut your face out of family portraits and then you crossed your name out of the family bible."

" You're kidding!" Irina said laughing. " When did she get a bible?"

" Well she had to buy one first but-"

" She bought bible, wrote my name in it and then crossed it out."

" Yeah. She's furious." Aurora said laughing.

" So I shouldn't expect a visit from her." 

Irina thought of her mother and imagined her doing thoughts things. She and her mother were nothing alike, no one was like her mother. The term mother had to be used loosely when referring to Anastasia; she was a child and always had been. Their father had always taken care of her and after he died the responsibility of taking care of Anastasia was supposed to be hers but Aurora took on the job, which certainly was one.

" I wouldn't expect a visit but I wouldn't put an assassination attempt past her so watch your back." Aurora smile faded as she asked her next question. " I've tried to get her to get you released but she refuses. How are things with you?"


	3. Chapter 3 The 411

" Dumb question." Aurora said looking around and remembering where she was meeting with her sister.

" Fine."

" Do they feed you okay?"

" Yeah."

" If they don't I have connections –" Aurora started looking around at the cell.

" Don't. Things are okay. They're getting better with Sydney, she talks to me."

" That's great." Aurora looked away and shrugged. " I knew, I kind of encouraged it a little."

" Really?" 

" Yeah, well she was upset clearly. I told her to make an attempt. We talk a lot and she trust my opinion – no jokes- and tells me things."

" What does she tell you?" Irina desperately wanted to know what Sydney thought and knew that Aurora would tell her and honestly. " Tell me about Sydney, please."

" She's great. She's – a lot like you but a good guy. She is doing really well considering that she's a double agent. She has nice roommates. Her and Jack are really becoming close. After the incident with your almost execution she was pretty rattled but she's good. She really wants to know you. She's so happy your back."

" Tell me about Jack." Irina wanted to stop talking about Sydney because the fact her sister knew her daughter better then she did upset her.

" Jack. He's-" Aurora's face scrunched up as she tried to think of the word to describe Jack." Jack? He's not the same Jack you were married too. He's colder and distant. I'm the only friend he has which is pretty sad."

" You two are friends?"

" Well I talk to him, he reluctantly listens as he does work or cleaning out guns. I try to draw him back in to life. Force him to go to parks and or the beach-"

" You've got Jack to go to the beach?"

" Well the boardwalk. He went on the sand once and got sand in his shoes and was-" Aurora stopped rambling as she looked at Irina's uninterested face. " Anyway I've tried to humanize him, set him up on dates but he is not a good date."

" Did you two date?"

" Me and Jack?" Aurora cried as uncontrollable laughter started. " Could you imagine that? I mean Jack's great and maybe the old fun Jack but the serious and dull Jack no I prefer my annoying husband."

" How's your life?"

" My life?" Aurora said thinking and then grinning. " Better than yours."


	4. Chapter 4 A Birthday Surprise

" Where are we going?" Irina asked as the guards took her in a different direction after her twenty-minute allotted time outdoors. " Are you going to answer me?"

" Here." a guard said opening a door to a room that was dark because of the light was off. Irina cautiously entered the room as the door closed behind her.

" Happy Birthday!" Sydney, Jack, Aurora, and Rhett cried as Irina jumped back flustered and surprise. 

They were inside a room that looked like it came right out of Architectural Digest. A room that even had a separate bathroom.

" What is this?"

" Your birthday party." Sydney said grinning.

" How?" Irina asked accepting Sydney's hug. " Where are we?"

" Your room at least for right now. I'm trying to get you out of custody but it's a little hard convincing the CIA director to release one of they're most wanted. I could sleep with him but- "

" I didn't look upon that to fondly and thought I'd try working some of my own magic before selling out my wife." Rhett said going over to Irina and giving her a kiss. " Happy Birthday."

" Thank you. What are you doing here?" Irina asked Jack after giving Aurora a hug.

" Well- I figured since we were being civil and all that –"

" It doesn't matter. Thanks."

" We have gifts and food. Real food." Sydney said pointing to the table in the corner.

" Wow." Irina said looking around at her new accommodations.

" My gift is the furnishing." Aurora said happily.

" Thanks."

They all sat down and ate the catered food, Aurora on Rhett's lap in a chair. Sydney on the bed next to Irina and Jack alone in a corner watching Irina pensively.

" My God is she that dangerous that you have to have these men standing around with machine guns? She can't possible be _this_ dangerous believe me. You should have seen her as a child she was the most boring child ever. I felt like I had a ninety year old in the house instead of a nine year old, she was so serious. I guess I should have seen it coming she always had that evil look in her eye like she was better than everyone else. So I take it back she's an evil witch and there ought to be more guards."


	5. Chapter 5 An Unwanted Guest

" Dear lord no," Irina said her eyes growing huge as she heard the sound of her mother's voice. " What is she doing here?"

" I invited her." Sydney said confused about her mother's reaction.

" Why?" Irina asked moaning.

" Aurora!" Anastasia cried walking over and giving her youngest daughter a big hug. " Ava! Look at how big you are! You are beautiful, just like me. Jonathan what a pleasure to see you again. Hello Rhett."

" Tasia, as beautiful as ever." Rhett said kissing her hand.

" Good evening Anastasia."

" Hello mother." Irina said reluctantly. " And her name is Sydney not Avaril."

" Irina, I've called her Ava since forever and don't intend on stopping because of you. Look at your skin it's awful dry you really need lotion. Can you have lotion from here?" Anastasia said coldly.

" Mom," Aurora said in a warning tone. " It's Renie's birthday."

" So? Why is she being celebrated? I should be getting the party and gifts after all I am the one who went through hours of pain and suffering for this ungrateful person."

" Well. Rory I'm leaving. It was never good being in a room with your mother and sister before and still don't think it a good idea."

" Yeah I think I'll come with you honey." Aurora said getting up. " Bye sweetie. Happy birthday. Bye mom."

" I'm sorry to interrupt but Sydney and Jack, Kendall needs to meet with you." Vaughn said entering the room.

" Okay." Sydney said getting up to leave.

" You all can't leave me in here with her."

" I can hear you." Anastasia said inspecting the room and continued until everyone left the room. 

" How are you mother? Have you married again or just seducing lots of men for your political purposes?"

" You're one to talk about marriage Irina. Abandoning your husband and daughter!"

" Are you kidding me? You are in no position to talk about parenting or marriage. My marriage was better than yours with Dad because you are self absorbed and irresponsible. My relationship is better with my daughter is better then your relationship with yours."

" That's not true."

" Please! Even with Aurora, she's more your parent then you are hers."

" Look I might not be an idealistic mother but I never left my children."

"Why are you here? To insult me? Ruin my birthday? What?"

" Is it impossible for you to believe that I might have wanted to see you?"

" Yes!" Irina screamed in disbelief.

" Fine. I came to ruin your birthday." Anastasia said with a smug smile on her face and a small smile appearing.

" Mother." Irina said sinking down on the bed. Her mother always gave her a headache even as a child. " Look – I'm tired and-"

" Tired? How? You're a lone in a room all day."

" Please go. Please. You achieved your goal. You have paid me back for leaving and lying to you. Leave."

" Fine. I have to meet a friend for drinks in an hour anyway."


	6. Chapter 6 The Scrapbook

Irina laid on her bed helplessly praying for aspirin or alcohol. Normally when someone upset her she would meditate or something of the like but her mother drained all the energy and.....will to live out of her.

" Mom?" Sydney called in to the room.

" Yeah."

" Are you alright?" Sydney asked smiling.

" No." Irina said weakly sitting up. " Am I like that?"

" What?"

" Her."

" No. But Grams isn't that bad."

" Not to you." Irina said sitting up.

" Well....I just came to give you your gift."

" How sweet." Irina said accepting the gift Sydney was holding out to her. 

Sydney sat down next to her and Irina unwrapped the beautifully wrapped package. She opened a large box and found a big blue book that had Sydney Bristow written on the cover.

" It's my scrapbook. After you left Aunt Aurora helped me make one. It starts from when I'm born but after we made it I put things that were important to me in there. Plays, trips, grades, and things like that. It's a pretty tacky gift I know but you said you wanted to know more about me and I thought that-"

" This is perfect." Irina said breathlessly flipping through the pages seeing Sydney growing up right in front of her. " I couldn't imagine a better gift. Thank you."

" I'm glad you like it." Sydney said giving Irina a hug.

Chapter 6 A night not over

" What a night I'm having, my mother, my daughter and now my – husband."

" Hello. Had a nice time with Anastasia?" Jack asked with a devilish knowing smile on his face.

" Could we not talk about my mother?"

" Fine."

" Why are you here?" Irina asked curiously.

" I – "

Irina looked at Jack carefully and knew immediately why he came, he wanted to be with her, he'd never admit it and she wasn't going to make him and instead changed the subject. 

" Sydney gave me her scrapbook."

" That was nice."

" I know I loved seeing her report cards and pictures from the time I was gone. It brought back so many memories."

" Memories?"

" Yeah. Of when she was a girl, when she was a baby. She was a beautiful baby."

" Yeah."

" I remember when I learned I was pregnant." Irina said staring blankly ahead in to a past world. " I couldn't believe it. It's ironic how at the moment you need a drink you can't."

" Is there a particular reason you're reminiscing about when you learned that you were pregnant when you didn't want to be-"

" No, Jack I wasn't upset. Scared but I think that's normal. Learning that there is a human life growing inside of you it's terrifying but – the only thing that I was upset about when I learned I was pregnant was that I didn't know what the KGB would do. Jack I really did love you, especially when I was pregnant. You were so sweet and concerned. Do you remember when I went to pick up that box and you started yelling at me?" Irina said laughing.

" You're not suppose to carry things when you're pregnant. I didn't want you to hurt the baby."

" I know, it was sweet. Especially when you talked to her when you thought I was sleeping. You use to be so sweet and fun. I loved coming home to you, having you hold me, read to me, playing games. I think that's what I enjoyed most. Playing Scrabble. You were such a cheater feeling around in the letter bag and adding wrong so you'd have more points. You were a sore loser too."

" There was one game I always won at." Jack said his lips curling up at the ends.

" Right. You were always good at that game." Irina smiling. " If we had cards-are prisoners allowed to play strip poker?"

" I don't thinks so, no."

" Well, if I ever get out of here-"

" What would you do?"

" What?" Irina asked confused of his sudden change of attitude.

" If you got out of here what would you do, for a living."

" You want to know if I'd still be a spy, either for the KGB or CIA. Well if I ever got out of here I have no intention of working for the any secret organization."

" What would you do?"

" I'm not sure. Something legal." Irina said in order to reassure him.

" It's getting late I'd better go."

" Good-night."


	7. Danger

" What's going on?" Irina asked Jack. She was released from her room without being told why. She thought that it was like before and she was going to be taken to prison but instead she was brought to a room where she found Jack, Kendall and Vaughn.

" We have to bring you to a safe house." Kendall said his brows furrowed and frowning.

" Why?"

" Someone knows you're here and we need to hide you and find out who is after you, which could be anyone."

" How do you know?" Irina asked confused. 

" We intercepted a message."

" Are you sure it's not my sister?" Irina asked grinning.

" We're positive it's not Aurora or your mother." Vaughn informed her.

" So where am I going?"

" A beach house outside San Diego." Jack said not looking at Irina.

" A beach house?"

" It was Sydney's doing." Vaughn explained. " They'll be guards around and you will have to were a tracking necklace, because of your corporation it won't be laced with c-4 so don't try anything."

" I'll be there alone?"

" No. I'll be there." Jack answered reluctantly.

" You?" Irina said thoughtfully, privately thanking whoever was after her. Being alone in a beach house with Jack was bound to be interesting.


	8. Safe House

Jack stood in the shadows watching Irina swimming in the ocean the moon illuminating the sky above. He could tell that her top was off and it sent a chill up his spin. He had to admit that she was beautiful more so when wet. He had an urge to go in the water too but swallowed it.

They had gotten to the safe house an hour ago and Irina immediately wanted to go swimming. Jack was suspicious and refused but caved when Irina began asking him questions about relationships he'd been in while she was gone and threatening to reveal hers.

As he watched her he still couldn't believe that the women who was in the water, a federal prisoner, was the same woman he married and loved all those years ago. Irina looked just like she had 20 years ago and it took all of him not to grab and kiss her whenever he seen her.

Watching her at that moment was not helping him any so he turned back to the house and went back inside.

" How was your swim?" Jack asked Irina as she returned to the house forty minutes later.

" Fine. What were you doing?" Irina questioned drying herself off.

" Work."

" Do you do anything other than work? You didn't use to be a workaholic. I remember you as a _typical_ husband. You were fun and smiled. You use to smile a lot. Do you even remember how to smile?" Irina asked seductively a small grin forming on her face.

Jack chest puffed up defensively as he glared at Irina but instead of backing down she held her gaze causing him to smile a small but visible smile.

" There we go was that so hard? You look twenty years younger when 

you smile. You should do it more often. I'm going to shower."


	9. Nightmares

__

" Daddy watch me." Irina said enthusiastically. Her long brown hair was in a bun and she was wearing her new white leotard and ballet shoes. She twirled around gracefully as her father watched admiringly from the chair. Watching his daughter with a grin on his face.

" Amazing. Absolutely amazing. You're a prima ballerina, the best in Russia."

" Really!" Irina exclaimed happily.

" Of course. And look at you in this outfit. You look beautiful. I'd have to say you're the most beautiful girl in Russia." 

" Even more beautiful than Rory?" Irina questioned hopping in to her dad's lap.

" Scarlett is the most beautiful baby."

" What did you do with my father?"

" What I said I'd do. Would you like to see for yourself."

" Noooo!" Irina screamed running to the limp body in the corner of the dark cold room. " Daddy! Daddy wake up. Dad wake up please! No. You're not dead. I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm sorry. How could you do this?"

" I'm so disappointed in you Irina. You had so much potential. You killed me."

" Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Daddy." Irina pleaded crying.

" Jack?" Irina cried as she sat up and saw Jack. She was sweating and her heart was pounding through her chest, she'd had the same dream for over twenty years but it always terrified her.

" You really have nightmares?"

" What do you mean really have nightmares?"

" I assumed you were faking that."

" Faking nightmares?" Irina questioned. " No, I wasn't faking."

" What are they about? You never told me."

" My Dad." Irina said uncomfortably moving around the pillows on the bed to make more room for Jack who was looking at her with genuine concern and interest.

" Dimitri?"

" Yeah. It's awful. It starts off me in Russia and I'm showing him what I learned in ballet and he's telling me how proud he is and how I'm the most beautiful girl in Russia and - and then he's dead and telling me how awful I am." Irina finished tears falling down her cheeks.

" You're not an awful person."

" I killed my father."

" You didn't kill him. The KGB killed him." Jack said brushing away the tears and lifting up her face. 

" Because of me."

" You wanted out."

" How did you know that?"

" Rory. Irina, she explained to me why you left. That if you hadn't someone would have killed me. I understand." Jack looked in to Irina's eyes and seen that they were clear and open and for the first time ever he seen who she really was – a scared little girl in Russia who is trying to please the people around her. She was the same person but she hid it or tried to.

" He didn't even call me Greenlee, in the dream he called me Irina. He never called me Irina."

Jack kissed her forehead, nose and lips. They kissed softly at first and then suddenly more passionately and lovingly. Irina ran her hands through his hair and up and down his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt and working her way down to his pants. Jack lifted the nightgown she was wearing above her head and began kissing her neck and shoulder as he laid her down on the bed as she moaned in pleasure.

Okay that's it for this chapter if anyone bothered to read this far use your imagination. I can't write love scenes. 


	10. Morning After

" Jack." Irina said leaning over Jack smiling. " Jack, wake up."

" What?" Jack said groggily opening his eyes and sitting up. " What is this?"

" Breakfast." Irina said setting a breakfast tray on the bed.

" I see. Why?"

" It's a thank you and I had a feeling that you don't get many home cooked meals. So here you are, a ham and cheese omelet, fresh fruit, bagels, orange juice and coffee."

" Wow." Jack said genuinely impressed.

There was an uneasy silence as Irina stood over Jack neither quite sure what to do next.

" Thank you." Jack said after a moment or two pulling Irina down and giving her a kiss.

" Your welcome." She sat down next to Jack grinning like a schoolgirl. She grabbed a strawberry and bit in to it hoping that Jack wouldn't pick up on her nervousness. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt the way she did but she felt like a teenager and did not like it. " So? What do you want to do today?"

" I don't know. Eat breakfast?"

" After that?"

" I don't know."

" How about the beach?"


	11. Strip Poker

" What happens after this?" Irina asked Jack lying in his arms on the couch. They had just gotten out of the shower after a busy day spent at the beach, the kitchen, the den, and the bedroom. 

It had been a wonderful day. No fighting, just fun.

" What?"

" We can't stay here forever. What about when we go back to the real world?"

" I don't know." Jack said the smile on his face disappearing." I never thought I could forgive you, I thought that if you died I wouldn't give it a second thought but now- I love you."

" I love too Jack." Irina said sitting up and turning to face him. " I have always loved you, since the day at the lake when you told me you loved me I knew that I loved you too. I never stopped loving you either, even when I was gone. I thought about you everyday. Sydney too. There would days I'd get on a plane and fly to LA because I wanted to see you but I never could because I knew that if I did I couldn't leave."

" You're beautiful." Jack said looking at her intensely brushing her hair out of her face.

" What?" Irina asked bewildered by the change of subject.

" You – are – beautiful,"Jack repeated slowly a grin appearing on his face. " Do you know what I really want to do?"

" I'll get the cards." Irina said getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

" I win again." Jack said smiling as he inspected the nearly naked Irina who had on only a bikini top and bottom as he had on a tie, boxers and his socks.

" So what do you want?" Irina asked seductively.

" That top is going to have to go." 

" Come and get it." Irina said leaning over the table that separated them so he could undo the tie that allowed the top to fall to the ground. Jack pulled Irina in close and kissed her, running his hands down her back.

" Ahhh!"


	12. A Free Woman

" Oh my God." Irina cried jumping back to the couch and covering her chest.

" Sydney don't look." Aurora ordered putting her hands over Sydney's eyes. 

" What are you two doing here?" Jack asked looking for his clothes.

" What are you two doing?" Aurora questioned.

" What's going on?" Sydney asked moving Aurora's hands. " Oh my GOD!"

Sydney screamed turning around.

" I told you not to look."

" Oh Sydney. Rory get me my clothes." 

" My God you're skin and bones." Aurora said handing Irina a bathrobe that was on a kitchen chair. 

" Now that's calling the kettle black."

" What are you guy's doing here?" Jack repeated.

" Are you two dressed?" Sydney asked trying to erase the images she had just seen.

" Yeah, sorry Sydney your mother and I didn't hear any cars."

" It's fine."

" So are you to.... together?" Aurora asked. " Or were you guys just bored?"

" We're-" Irina began.

" Together." Jack finished.

" Well the guy was caught. An old associate of yours and we came to get you and take you home." Sydney informed them not wanting any details in her parent's reconciliation at least not the details she knew her aunt would be asking if given the opportunity.

" The CIA headquarters is hardly home."

" Not the CIA, St.Petersberg."

" What?" Irina and Jack asked simotaniously.

" Grams got you pardoned."

" That's great but why am I going to St.Petersberg, am I banned from America."

" No but Mom's anniversary is coming up and so –"

" I get to go to a ball."

" Yes now get ready we have a very long flight ahead of us."


	13. Greenlee

__

" I hate this." Irina complained hoping off her bed.

" What?" Emilka asked annoyed.

" This, this palace, this life, everything. I can't wait until I'm old enough I'm going to travel the world. I'm going to go to England and Italy and Greece and France."

" We've been to all though places." Aurora protested.

" Hardly. We went to hotels and seen kings and presidents and whoever but we didn't go to them we didn't meet the real people."

" Yes we did." Emilka countered.

" Not real people. The people who work and all that other stuff. We never do. We stay here and go to class with tutors, and do all this boring stuff. We know no one our age that doesn't work for us nor have a title. We are princesses and that's it. I'm leaving as soon as I can."

" You want to get away from me that badly Greenlee?" Dimitri asked pretending to be hurt.

" No Daddy!" Irina said grinning as she ran to give her Dad a hug. " I don't want to get away from you – just mother. And anyway you can come with me. We can run away together."

" And what about your sisters and your mother?"

" I don't want to go." Emilka said getting up and leaving the room.

" Me neither I love Russia, I don't want to go to silly France. Those French are weird."

" There you go it can just be us, Mother wouldn't want to go anyway."

" Greenlee." Dimitri said shaking his head and laughing. " On your eighteen birthday we can go anywhere you want and for as long as you want. Deal?"

" Eighteen! I'll be so old then."

" Yes but that's the deal."

" Hey." Jack said sitting down next to Irina. " What are you thinking about?"

" My Dad. He used to call me Greenlee you know. He named all of us a color, Rory-Scarlett, Emilka-Violet and me-Greenlee. I miss him so much. We were going to go anywhere I wanted when I was eighteen. I left when I was seventeen you know and when I was eighteen I was with you and they killed him before we could go on my trip. We never got to go on our trip." Irina repeated sadly looking out the window.


	14. Girl Talk

" Miss.Greenlee wake up." Tess ordered turning on the lights, opened the blinds and setting a tray of food on the bed.

" Mammy why are you waking me up now and like this? I'm not a little girl anymore."

Irina said forcing herself up.

" You aren't a little girl but you're still my girl and you have to get up because we have a busy day today. Anyway why are you still sleeping? You have never slept in late I usually have to do this with Miss.Scarlett."

" I don't know? Time change? Take the food away I'm not hungry."

" Try to eat a little at least."

" Morning," Aurora said walking in to Irina's room.

" Morning."

" Isn't this nice? All of us here again? Em is here, want to scare her before mammy wakes her up."

" No." Irina said shaking her head." You have problems you know that?"

" Yeah, well."

" Good-morning." Emilka said walking in to the room.

" Hello, long time no see."

" I was going to say the same thing," she said accepting Irina's hug. " Nice to see you, you look great."

" So do you? How is Richard?"

" Fine. It's so strange being here since we sleep in different rooms."

" I know." Aurora agreed. 

" So we're doing the same color thing right?" Emilka asked.

" Green, Violet and Scarlett."

" Are our clothes picked out?"

" Yep."

" Miss. Greenlee and Miss.Violet you girls need to have your hairdone."

" What about Rory?" Emilka protested.

" My hair is done. I don't normally wear ruby jewels in my hair." Aurora pointed out as she was given knowing glances by her sisters." Well at least not most the time."


	15. A Proposal

" You look gorgeous." Jack whispered into Irina's ear as they danced in the ballroom. 

Irina had spent the afternoon getting ready for the ball and avoiding her mother and being successful in both. Her hair was pulled up with ringlets falling in her face and emerald and diamond clips holding it up. She wore a velvet forest green dress and specially made green velvet shoe.

" I love you." Irina said kissing Jack softly on the lips as the song ended.

" I love you too," Jack said as he got down on his knee and everyone around stopped dancing and stared at them.

" What are you doing?" Irina exclaimed astonished.

" I love you. I've always loved you; you have given me the greatest gift ever- Sydney. I've lived too many years without you and won't do it anymore. Marry me." Jack said holding out a large diamond ring.

" Oh my God."

" Will you marry me again?"

" Will I marry you again?" Irina repeated." Ofcourse, you couldn't stop me." 

Jack slid the ring on to her finger and kissed her passionately as the crowd around them applauded.

" Oh my God! You're engaged!" Aurora screamed running up to Irina and giving her a huge hug. " When are you guys getting married?"

" I've been engaged for a minute."

" Yeah? What's your point?"

" Nothing I guess. Jack?"

" Well, all of our friends and family are here."

" And flowers." Irina added.

" We could get married...tomorrow."

" Tomorrow! That's like – tomorrow." Aurora cried.

" Yes well I don't want to wait another day to make your sister my wife again." Jack said embracing Irina and giving her a kiss.

" I love you." Irina said giving him another kiss." Now let's enjoy the party."


	16. I Love You

__

Irina,

Congratulations on your engagement; I love Jonathan very much and

I know he loves you and Sydney. Here is a wedding dress you can wear

it if you like.

Irina opened the large box that lay on her bed and pulled out a pale green dress. It was wide and sleeveless with jews strung throughout. It was a beautiful dress, a replica of one she had wanted as a girl. She didn't understand how her mother would know that and she intended to find out.

" Mother?" Irina called in to Anastastia's office.

" Yes? Oh Irina what a surprise. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be planning your wedding?"

" Sydney, Rory and Em have it." Irina said walking around and inspecting the room. " I got the dress you left."

" That's good."

" How did you remember that I wanted that? Did Mammy or Rory tell you?" Irina asked suspiciously.

" You are my daughter and I know what you like, I don't need to ask anyone. You looked very beautiful last night."

" Thank you so did you. It was a very nice party. I'm sorry." Irina said not looking at Anastastia's face.

" For?"

" Everything. Being the reason Dad was killed, not telling you the truth, the laws I've broken. Thank you getting me out of jail."

" Yes well Ava and Rory begged me and it doesn't look good to have your daughter as prisoner." Anastasia said grinning." Come with me."

Irina followed Anastasia who took out a key and unlocked a cabinet. She reached in and pulled out a crown.

" This is yours." Irina turned around and let Anastasia place the crown on her head. " Princess Irina Greenlee Romanov Derevko."

" Princess?"

" Princess. I love you Irina. I'll never forgive you for joining the KGB, encouraging organized crime and abandoning all of us but I love you." Anastasia said embracing Irina in a hug.

" I love you too Mom."

" Do you want to join me for tea?"

" No, not now I want to go to the Cathedral." 

" Okay. Just don't forget you're getting married at six."


	17. StPeter and Paul

" Hello Daddy." Irina said sitting down in front of the tomb that held her father. " I know I haven't been to see you in a long time. I'm sorry, there really is no excuse. I just got back from Tsarkoe Selo; I talked with Mom like you always wanted me too. Better late than never right." 

Irina sat uncomfortable listening to the sounds of the church. She hadn't been in a church for a long time and considering the way she had spent her life she was surprised she wasn't struck by lightning.

" I'm getting married today. To Jack, you liked him remember. I love him so much; he makes me happy, happier than I ever thought I could be, happier than I deserve to be. I don't deserve any of the things I have now. Jack and Sydney – Sydney is amazing, beautiful and intelligent. She calls me Mom. I don't deserve that but she does. You'd love her. I wish you could have met her. I'm sorry you didn't get to." Irina said suddenly feeling very tired and weak. " I have to get going Daddy but I'll come back soon I promise. I love you and miss you. Bye."


	18. Old, New, Borrowed and BLUE

" Hey Mom," Sydney said walking up behind Irina.

" Hello Sydney, you look beautiful."

" Thanks. I can't believe that you and Dad are getting married."

" Me neither. It was always a fantasies I had but never imagined that they would come true." Irina said smiling.

" She' in here," Emilka called out in to the hall as she came in the room with a box followed by Aurora and Anastasia.

" What are you guys up to?" Irina questioned.

" We're doing that old, new borrowed blue thing." Aurora explained.

" Yeah," Sydney chimed in."Can I go first?"

" Of course Ava."

" Okay, I've got the borrowed thing. I wanted you to wear this bracelet, the one you gave me when I was five. I've kept it and wear it when I can, it always been a good luck charm for me and thought it might be for you too."

" Thank you baby." Irina said giving Sydney a hug; tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I'll go next," Emilka said handing Irina a box that she opened carefully.

" Chanel," Irina said smiling opening the perfume and dabbing some on her wrist.

" Yeah I remembered when we were younger that it was your favorite and-"

" It's perfect thank you."

" Alright, I know that you are wearing your crown which is old but you'd be wearing that anyway so I want you to have this," Anastasia unhooked the locket that hung around her neck and placed it on Irina's. " Your father gave it to me when we were in France when we first met. I've never taken it off since but you loved it and I want you to have it. I know that you always wanted your father to walk you down the aisle and he can in a way."

" Mom I can't take this. You love this,"

" I love you too Renie and besides I have plenty of things your father gave me."

" Thank you."

" Me now. Here you go."

" Oh dear," Irina said opening the box and puling out a skimpy piece of blue silk lingerie.

" Blue!"


	19. Vows

" Irina, I realized something important during the time without you. Whatever hope I had, whatever strength I was able to summon up I got from you, from your love, which, in spite of our being apart, I felt every moment of every day. But I also knew that without getting you back, without having you by my side, my life would be unbearable. I might be alive but my life wouldn't be worth living without you. It was the memory of your goodness and your love that kept me going. From this day forward I dedicate my life to loving and protecting you. Forever."

" We've been apart too long. Separated both physically and emotionally. The physical separation was my fault and out of our control really. The emotional was because of the lack of trust and terrible secrets we kept from one another. My pledge and my solemn promise to you are never to keep anything from you again. To be honest with you always even if it may be painful. Without truth, love and trust can never grow. I love you, Jack. And I'll never do anything to betray your trust to risk losing you again."

Warning! I'm doing a little more literary write. I'm a democrat so I'm changing the president to Jed Barlet from the West Wing.


	20. A Favor

" You wanted to see me?" Irina asked Anastasia who called her out of her wedding reception.

" Yes. I need a favor and considering I just financed a very expensive wedding for you and set up a house for you when you get back to LA I figured it wouldn't be a problem."

" What do you want?" Irina asked knowing that the temporary truce between herself and her mother was over.

" Yevegeny Kobylinsky retired and I haven't found a replacement for him and since you are going to be living in America I want you to take over being the Russian ambassador in America."

" An ambassador?" Irina repeated.

" Yes. I can trust you and you are smart."

" I'm a known terrorist and just recently released from CIA custody, the president would never accept me as an ambassador."

" Yes he will. Jed Barlet is good friends with your sister and myself, and if he won't do it as a friend then I'll do some political or economic blackmail." Anastasia said with a wicked grin on her face." Now you won't have to do anything just be the ambassador technically so that if there is ever a problem you can deal with it."

" Okay if the president will agree."

" Now you'll have to get a physical."

" A what?"

" Go see a doctor, in a week or so because Yevegeny leaves on the twenty-seventh so you have two weeks to get your physical so you can be accepted."

" Wait a minute, I don't go to doctors."

" _Please_. I'll set up the appointment you just show up. Now enjoy your 

honeymoon and I'll keep in touch. Give Johnathan my love."


	21. The Call

" Hello I'd like to speak to Mrs.Derevko." the woman on the other line said.

" Who is calling."

" I'm Dr.Reeds assistant from Mercy hospital, Mrs.Derevko's test results came in and the doctor wants to set up an appointment."

" Well, she's not home can you just tell me the results."

" No, I'm sorry I can't do that."

" Is something wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

" I'm sorry sir I can't give that information over the phone. I just called to set up an appointment."

" Fine. Can I make the appointment?"

" I don't see a problem with that. The doctor is free in the afternoon at five."

" Great we'll be there." Jack said hanging up the phone as Irina walked in the door.

" Who was that?"

" Your doctor?"

" Really. What did she want?" Irina asked walking over and giving Jack a kiss.

" It was her assistant and she wouldn't tell me. Is that usual?"

" I don't know, I don't normally go to doctors. Don't look so concerned." 

" Okay. What do you want to do tonight?"

" Well," Irina said sitting down in Jack's lap, "we could go upstairs."

" Upstairs? That would work." Jack said kissing Irina's neck.

" Good. Let's go." Irina stood up but immediately sat back down.

" What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

" I don't know I just felt really dizzy. I felt the same way earlier today."

" Are you okay? Have you eaten today?"

Irina sat and thought for a moment," No. I had a bagel for breakfast but I forgot to eat lunch."

" Well then we eat first and then we can go to bed."

" Yeah, that sounds good."


	22. A Surprise

" Good after-noon Ambassador." Dr.Reed said as Irina and Jack entered the doctor's office.

" Mrs.Derevko is fine really. This is my husband Jack Bristow."

" Hello Mr.Bristow it's nice to meet you."

" Hello." Jack said sitting down.

" How are you feeling?"

" Fine."

" She's been dizzy and she was sick this morning."

" Jack!" Irina exclaimed frustrated. "She was talking to me."

" Yes well if you're sick then the doctor ought to know your symptoms."

" Well though symptoms are common and nothing to worry about Mr.Bristow."

" Symptoms of what doctor?" Irina asked.

" Pregnancy. You're pregnant."

" Pardon?" Jack and Irina replied in unison.

" That's impossible I can't be pregnant. You must be mistaken."

" It's definite, Mrs.Derevko."

" Pregnant." Jack said in shock.

" Yes. I take it this was a surprise."

" A surprise, definitely."

" Jack," Irina called speeding up to catch up to him. " Where are you going?"

" Work."

" Work? So you have to go in now? I think we should talk about this."

" I know but I got a call and my work doesn't wait for me."

" I know but- when will you be home?"

" I don't know Irina." Jack said irritated getting off the elevator.

" Will you call me."

" If I can."

" Yeah, I'll see you at home." Irina said to no one since Jack had already 

left.


	23. Apoliges and Explainations

" Hello," Jack said as he walked in the door.

" Hey." Irina said as she stopped meditating and got up off the floor. " What did Kendall want?"

" He wanted me to intercept some information."

" Where?"

" What does it matter?"

" Well you didn't call and I figured that ment that you went somewhere and I wanted to know where."

" It was in LA. Look I'm really tired could we talk about the – the thing later."

" Yeah."

" Jack?" Irina called getting back in the bed from the bathroom. " Jack please wake up."

" What?" 

" We need to talk."

" I have work in the morning."

" I know but-"

" Your situation isn't going to be changing, we can talk about this later."

" It can change if you want it to."

" What?"

" Jack do you want a baby? Because if you don't I don't have to have one and I can –"

" You'd do that?" Jack asked sitting up.

" If you want me too and if you do then we have to talk about this now."

" I don't want you to- No! I'm surprised."

" So am I, I certainly didn't think I was pregnant especially considering what I've been through."

" What?"

" A long time ago I was told I couldn't have kids-more kids."

" What?"

" When I was in the KGB it wasn't uncommon that I'd be punished if you get my drift especially when we were married."

" They tortured you when we were married?"

" Not when I was pregnant, I gave them information then but when I wouldn't they would. It doesn't matter now-"

" It matters. The marks you had and said that you bumped in to desks or whatever that was from being tortured because you wouldn't give information." Jack asked surprised.

" I told you I didn't want to be in the KGB or betray you."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be sorry it's not your fault I was a stupid teenager."

" I'm sorry for that but for the baby too. I've been a jerk but-I'm scared."

" You? Scared? Never!" Irina said smiling. " Of what?"

" Being a dad again. I didn't do that great with Sydney and now I'm even older and –"

" You will be an excellent dad. You were a great dad with Sydney and now you can be even better with the new baby." Irina assured him.

" Do you feel okay? I heard you in the bathroom." Jack said running his hands through her hair.

" Yes, considering. I'm remembering the other reason I didn't want to have anymore children."

" I love you."

" I love you too. I don't think we should tell people about the baby." 

" Why? I'm sure Sydney would want to know about her sibling."

" I know but something could go wrong and I don't want to put Sydney through that, I just want to wait until it's safer."

" We can do what ever you want."


	24. The News Is Out

" Don't you want a drink?" Anastasia asked.

" I have milk." Irina said sitting down at the table.

" Milk?" Aurora repeated," Oh my God!"

" What?" Emilka asked taken aback by Aurora's cry.

" You're pregnant!"

" What?" 

" You are having a baby!"

" How did you know that?" Irina asked amazed.

" You're pregnant?" Sydney said shocked.

" Yes, but how did you know?"

" You're drinking milk, you hate milk."

" You're pregnant Mom!"

" Yes."

" Congratulations Irina." Emilka said taking a sip of her wine.

" Hey this is great I am no longer going to be the baby of the family!" Angel exclaimed.

" That is wonderful news sweetheart." Anastasia said congratulating her daughter.

" So where do you plan on having _this_ baby?" Emilka asked grinning.

" What do you mean _this_ baby?" Ari asked suspiciously.

" Your cousin-Sydney was born at the Manor." Irina explained.

" On the dining room table." Aurora said laughing.

" What!" Alesk cried." The manor's dining room table! The manor where we live and the table we eat at!"

" Yes." Irina said apologetically.

" How did that happen?" Angel asked trying to get over the news she just learned.

" Well, there was a woman who was trying to steal Sydney who worked for the KGB. She pretended to be Jack's sister because I'd never met Julie before I didn't know that she wasn't, there was a storm and Jack was away but Aurora and Emily were there, Lorelei too."


	25. Sydney's Arrival

" Who are you?" Irina asked the woman who was in her bedroom. "You're not Julie."

" Good job. It certainly took you long enough. I was disappointed, I was told you were this great spy and yet I got this. Anya Kropotkin pleasure to meet you."

" What do you want? Why are you here?" Irina wanted to know, pain shooting through her body.

" You should know, I'm here for your baby."

" No! You're not taking my daughter. She's not even going to be born for two more months."

" She's going to be born tonight, I put labor inducing pills in your water. What do you think the pains are?"

" You can't take her my sisters won't let you."

" I don't have to worry about them, they won't be able to tell anyone anything."

Irina looked around the room for a weapon but was in too much pain to move.

" Now, you lay in bed, I don't want you to hurt that baby I have plans for her."

" No, no, you aren't taking her."

" But I am. Now if you don't mind I have to take care of your stupid sisters."

" Okay, that was Jack, he should be home soon." Aurora told Emily who was turning on the tv for Lorelei to watch.

" Wonderful. Now you sit here and stay here Laurelai."

"Aurora, Emily," Anya called from the stairs.

" Yeah," Aurora responded going over to the stairs followed by Emily who shut the door to the parlor. "What's up? How's Renie?"

" She's fine but I wish I could say the same for you." Anya said pulling out a gun.

" Oh my God!" Emily cried, clinging on to Aurora.

" Okay. Julie what are you doing?"

" I'm not Julie-" Anya began but was unable to finish and fell down the stairs, a bullet in her head.

" Irina!" Emilka exclaimed still to shocked to move." You killed her."

" Yeah way to go but who was she?"

" She's - Ahhh!" Irina cried before she could finish.

" Oh my God! You're in labor! Okay, Em help me get her to a table. We need to get rid of the body. Em you get her to the table I'll get the body."

" She can't have the baby here. My daughter is in the other room."

" Emily this is so not the time." Aurora said dragging Anya over to the closet and throwing her in, then running in the kitchen, washed her hands, grabbed scissors and towels.

" Ahhh! I can't do this Emilka, she's not suppose to be born yet what if something is wrong we have to be in a hospital."

" You'll be fine. Rory knows what she is doing."

" How? She's not a doctor."

" I took a midwiving class." Aurora reassured.

" What's going on?" Jack asked running in the dining room after seeing blood on the floor. " Irina!" 

" Jack, oh Jack," Irina said crying.

" You're in labor? Have you called 911?"

" We didn't have time some crazy woman tried to kill us."

" Where is she?" Jack said focusing on Irina.

" Dead in the closet." Aurora said nervously. " Oh my- okay I see a head."

" Oh my god that's disgusting!" Emilka cried.

" Mom!" Lorelei called from the parlor.

" Lorelei Gilmore you stay in that parlor do you understand."

" What's going on? Why is everyone screaming?"

" Stay in the parlor!"

" Here is a contraction." Irina informed them.

" Push!" Aurora ordered as Irina complied.

" I can't do this Jack, it hurts too much."

" You can do it honey, you have to okay."

" One more push Renie and then you can hold your little girl." 

" You did it honey. Look."

" It's a girl." Aurora said holding up the little girl." And she looks healthy to me."

" Let me hold her," Irina said reaching out for her daughter. "Hello baby. Look at her Jack, look at what we did." Irina beamed.

" She's beautiful. Hello princess."

" What's her name?" Emilka asked.

" Sydney." Irina said not taking her eyes off her baby, "I love you sweetheart, Sydney. No one is ever, ever going to hurt you, not as long as there is a breath in my body." Irina whispered.


	26. Growing Pains

" Irina my hair is turning white all ready come out here," Aurora complained as she waited outside the dressing room. It had taken her weeks but she finally convinced Irina to shop for maturnity clothes

" No!" Irina protested from the dressing room.

" Come on."

" I can't believe I let you talk me in to this," Irina said coming out in designer silver pants and a frilly pink top. 

" Oh, it's cute"

" I don't want to be cute."

" Your pants weren't even buttoning anymore," Aurora reminded.

" I could have went up a size. Why are all of these clothes so bright and cheery? This thing makes me look-" Irina began but was interrupted by a saleswoman.

" Adorable, absolutely adorable I think it's you."

" Apparently you don't know me that well. Look do you have anything for a mom to be who kicks some ass upon occasion. Anything in black or grey?"

" I'll go check. Ohhh motherhood." the woman said before leaving and rubbing Irina's stomach.

" Okay explain to me why my stomach is all of sudden public property and strangers find it okay to come up and touch it. Major space invasion and isn't this the country with personal space rules?"

" Cool down tiger. I like it."

" Great then you can wear it."

Irina stood in her room admiring herself in the mirror, adjusting the outfit Aurora insisted she get. She hated it, it made her look and feel like a wimp, and she didn't understand why pregnancy had to be made so much worse. Morning sickness, exhaustion and pains was bad enough but inevitable why was it necessary to make it worse with bad clothes.

" I think you look beautiful." Jack said from behind startling Irina.

" How long have you been staring at me?"

" A minute or two."

" That's not fair you can't watch me unless I am completely aware."

" I couldn't help it I was mesmerized."

" Oh please." Irina said rolling her eyes.

" I'm serious Irina. I think you look absolutely stunning and I can't believe you don't."

" It's not that. I just feel that I'm wearing a big neon sign that says careful she's pregnant." Irina explained. " I'm still me, there is just a lot more of me."

" Well how about we go out to eat. Anywhere you want."

" Distracting me with food? You are very lucky I'm pregnant and always hungry."


	27. Deja Vou

" Irina!" Jack cried as he got to shore." Irina!"

" Jack," Irina called back after several minutes.

" Irina! You're here." Jack exclaimed embracing Irina and kissing her to prove to himself that she was really there.

" Of course, where would I be."

" I thought you left again."

" I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Jack, it's okay I'm here."

" The baby. How is the baby?"

" Fine. It wasn't that bad, we've both been in worse."

" Not when you were pregnant. I can't believe I drove off a cliff."

" The car slid, it's raining and wet; we can go to the hospital if it'll make you feel better. I'll call a cab." Irina said pulling out her cell phone.


	28. It's a girl

" Is everything alright?" Jack asked concerned.

" Everything appears fine Mr.Bristow but you can look for yourself." the doctor said adjusting the monitor so that Irina and Jack could see the baby. " Here you go."

" Look Jack, the baby is fine. Listen to that heart beat, it's so strong."

" Yes it is, would you like to know the sex?"

" Yes." Jack said immediately.

" Mrs.Bristow?"

" Yes," Irina said not correcting the doctor's error.

" It's a girl."

" See everything was fine." Irina said as they got back to the house.

" Yes well if we hadn't gone then we wouldn't know that we are having a little girl.

" Jack, I already knew it was a girl."

" How?"

" My mother and my sisters and myself have all had girls and my sisters daughter so it was a pretty goo guess that we'd have another girl."

" Sit down."

" Why?"

" Because you need to rest."

" Jack you are really driving me crazy." Irina said as nicely as she could.

" I'm sorry but I can't help it." Jack said sitting down on the couch and pulling Irina down with him." I don't want anything to happen to the baby. Speaking of which I think we should start thinking of names."

" This is Aurora's doing isn't it. She's brainwashed you hasn't she?"

" Funny." Jack replied.

" I'm sorry honey, don't be upset. I just feel like an incubator and not your wife."

" You are my wife and I love you but I love the baby too. You have her all to yourself and I feel left out. The baby depends on you for everything and I want to be apart of that."

" I know you do, I can't do much about that but you can name her if you want." Irina said running her hand through his hair.

" Really?"

" Sure, I named Sydney you can name this baby."

" Well, I guess I have a lot of thinking to do."


	29. MrsBristow

Okay so I've decided to continue and fair warning I'm not a writer so use your imaginations for details. Also I'm not sure how to get it to look right so you'll have to figure that out on your own sorry!

" Okay I've got a list," Jack annonced walking over to the bed.

" List of what?"

" Names."

" Oh, alright," Irina said setting down her book and looking at Jack." What have you got?"

" First is Ariel."

" Ariel!" Irina asked bursting out in laughter.

" What's so funny?"

" You were serious?" Irina attempted to surpress her laughter but was unsuccessful.

" Yes, Ariel is pretty."

" She is also a mermaid in a Disney movie. Anyway nothing with an A, Rory has used A enough."

" Stacey?"

" Sydney and Stacey? Again I'm not in to that double thing."

" I'm not going to get to name this baby am I?"

" Yes you can just not A's, S's, I's or J's okay. Now let me see the list." Irina said leaning over but quickly sitting back down.

" Are you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Alright what have we got? Madison, that's nice, Maddie. Natalie, Veronica, Jennifer, Claudia, Piper – Piper?"

" Yeah," Jack said waiting for an insult.

" I like that. What else is there? Emily, Kendall, Mia, Livive. Livive." Irina repeated running her fingers across her enlarged abdomen." Do you like that baby? Livive Piper Romanov Derevko."

" Excuse me?" 

" What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Romanov Derevko?"

" Sydney is a Bristow and this baby will be a Romanov Derevko."

" I thought I got to name her?"

" You did. I took the names right off your list. See?" Irina said pointing at the list. " And you know what it will be Sydney and Livive."

" You're changing the subject. _Our_ daughter and I'm emphasising on the _OUR _is going to be a Bristow like me and Sydney." Jack said sitting down on th ebed and rubbing Irina's stomach.

" What about me? I am going to be having the baby after suffering months and months of indescriable discomfront my daughter is having my name."

" Okay."

" Okay? You'll let her be a Romanov?"

" No." Jack said shaking his head.

" You just said-"

" I said she could have your name I never said what that was."

" What name would that be?" Irina asked questionably.

" Bristow. You were a Bristow and wouldn't it be nice for us to all have the same last name?"

Irina sat quietly contemplating Jack's propoasl. " Irina Greenlee Romanov Derevko Bristow." Irina groaned softly, shaking her head. " Deal."


	30. Bonding

" Jack come here," Irina said standing in front of the television and grabbing Jack's hand and placing it on her stomach.

" Is that the baby?" Jack asked leaning closer to Irina feeling the fluttering movement.

" I surely hope or else there is a problem."

" When did she start moving?"

" Well so you could feel her a couple of minutes ago."

" Hello Livive. Do you know who I am?"

" What are you doing?" Irina asked laughing.

" Bonding with my daughter."

" Oh well don't let me interupt." Irina said backing off.

" I'm your dad." Jack said kissing Irina's stomach. 

" Mom! Dad!" Sydney called from the foyer.

" In here honey."

" Hey, What's going on?" Sydney asked going in the livingroom and seeing her father kissing her mother stomach. It was all really wierd for Sydney, seeing her parents together. Her Dad wasn't the same person her was a year ago and her Mom wasn't even round a year ago. Now they were married and having a baby a concept very difficult for Sydney to grasp.

" Your sister started to move. Give me your hand." Irina said taking Sydney's hand and moving it around her stomach trying to find the baby."Here, can you feel?"

" Yeah," Sydney said shocked." Wow! That feels so wierd."

" I know, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

" I thought I'd come and say hi."

" Hi."

" So how's my sister?"

" Fine."

" And you."

" Not as fine but – it comes with the territory." Irina said sitting down.

" Sorry."

" I have to go," Jack said grabbing his coat.

" What's wrong?" Sydney asked concerned.

" I'm not sure."

" Should I come in too?"

" Nah, I'll call you later, Irina."

" Okay be careful." Irina called after him. " So now tell me about you and Mr.Vaughn."

" Vaughn," Sydney said blushing.

" Are things still going nicely?"

" Yes. We're actually looking for a place."

" A place?"

" Yes. We kind of want to go slow, not getting married but –"

" That's wonderful."


	31. Hospital Visit

" Jack," Irina said walking out of the bathroom and into their bathroom.

" What?"

" Something is wrong with the baby, I haven't felt her move for hours."

" Are you sure?" Jack asked worry and concern filling his face.

" Yes." 

" Come here," Jack said rubbing on her stomach softly, waiting for a response and when he didn't get one he rubbed harder. " Come on Livive."

" I think I should go to the doctor."

" Yeah, I'll get the car."

" All test results have come up fine, Mr. and Mrs.Bristow."

" Then why can't I feel her move?"

" I don't know. She could be sleeping."

" She's slept before not this long." Irina countered, as she was swept over with nausea and dizziness.

" Are you alright honey?"

" No."

" We'll keep you over night. Try to calm down or you could hurt the baby." the doctor said leaving the room.

" Calm down, my baby hasn't moved in hours and I'm not suppose to be upset." Irina screamed. " Why is she acting like I'm over-reacting? I shouldn't be having a baby at all and the danger level is high and the baby stops moving and they act like it's not big deal."

" Honey I know, I'm worried too but you can't because you can hurt Livive."

" Livive could be hurt Jack." Irina said tears falling down her face. " I'm scared Jack. I don't want to lose the baby."

" You're not," Jack said lifting her chin. " You're going to have the baby and we are going to raise a beautiful, happy and health little girl. I'm sure she's sleeping."

" Do you think I'm over-reacting?" Irina asked genuinely wanting an answer.

" I think you've been through a lot more than the doctor knows and you love our little girl and are reacting like a normal mother."

" So yes."

" Go to sleep."

" Will you stay?" Irina asked laying down." I don't want to be alone in an American hospital."

" Why did you have to add that?" Jack asked kissing her forehead.

" Because I've been in the United States for a very long time and my patience for 

Americans is wearing thin."

" Go to sleep."


	32. Labor Pains

" Jack wake up." Irina whispered grabbing her stomach in pain.

" What?" Jack said sitting up and leaning over to Irina.

" Get a nurse and the doctor. I'm in labor."

" Are you sure?"

" My water just broke." Irina said terrified. " She's not suppose to be born yet. She's too early."

" She'll be fine." Jack said getting up and getting the doctor.

" Is she going to be alright?" Irina asked the doctor painicing.

" I don't know but Mrs.Bristow we have the best trained doctors in our neo-natal unit, if needed. What you need to do is calm down and focus."

" Yeah, the doctor's right Irina you have to stay calm."

" She's two months early. Two months!"

" Mrs.Bristow babies born this early can be alright with no problems. Right now what you need to do is stay calm."

" Ahhhhh!" Irina screamed in pain. " Jack." she moaned reaching out for hiim.

" I'm here." Jack said taking her hand and kissing her forehead. " I'm here."

" I'm scared. I don't want to lose the baby."

" You won't I won't let it happen."

" Push, Mrs.Bristow." the doctor ordered. " One more and then it's done."

" You can do it," Jack encouraged Irina who followed the doctors instructions, sweat falling from her forehead and tears from her eyes. 

" You did it. It's a girl,"the doctor said handing the baby to the nurse.

" Can I see her? I want to hold her."

" We have to take her to the NNC."

" Why what's wrong?" Irina asked.

" I can't give you anything exact but she's having trouble breathing."

" Jack go with her." Irina ordered as the nurse started to take the baby out of the room.

" Irina-"

" Jack I'm fine but Livive isn't go with her. I don't want her alone."

" Okay, I'll be back."


	33. Not going anywhere

" Dad!" Sydney called after Jack who was standing outside the NNC where Livive was sleeping in an incubator.

" Hey Syd."

" How's Mom? How's the baby? Is that her?" Sydney asked looking in the window.

" Yeah. You mother is fine. She's in her room, I have a nurse trying ot keep her in there. Livive- well I'm not really sure. They haven't really told me much of anything but they put her in an incubator. The next 24 hours are going to be crucial."

" Oh Dad I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Sydney said watching the little baby-her little sister." She's a beautiful baby."

" She is, she's so beautiful."

" Dad you look tired, why don't you and I goto the cafeteria and get some coffee."

" I told your mother I'd stay with her."

" It'll be only a little, it's right downstairs."

" Mrs.Bristow you can't get out of the bed." the young nurse told Irina who was getting out of bed. " You just had a baby, you can't walk."

" I can," Irina said glaring at the nurse as pain ran through her body. " I am going to see my daughter. Now you can get me a wheelchair or I can walk."

" Hello Livive," Irina said moving closer to her daughter. " You are so beautiful. You have to get better because I want to hold you and take you home. I can't believe that you were the one making me so sick. You didn't mean to though did you? No." Irina said tears falling down her face. " I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I should have been more careful. You can't take her from me. Don't make her pay for my mistakes. And don't take her away to punish me."

" No one is taking anything from you. And my grand-daughter isn't going anywhere besides home as long as I've got a breath in my body." 


End file.
